


Oh honey, this isn't a game we're playing

by angrywarrior69



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Episode: s04e18-19 The Killing Game, I do what I want, Mind Control, Torture, being restrained and tortured by your enemies in front of the bridge crew, episode add-on but like pre-episode, old trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:26:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22781713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angrywarrior69/pseuds/angrywarrior69
Summary: I've never seen anyone talk about how the Hirogen take control of the ship in Killing Game. If you want some hurt with absolutely no comfort, jump on in.
Relationships: Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway
Comments: 17
Kudos: 54





	Oh honey, this isn't a game we're playing

**Author's Note:**

> This has been in my drafts for a year, maybe more. unbetad. all mistooks are mine. nice to get my writing fingers back. <3

Captain Janeway sat at her ready room desk, thumbing through a padd and taking sips of freshly replicated coffee when she heard the static crackle in the air around her. She instinctively reached for the phaser holstered to the underside of her desk.

“Make no sudden movements, Captain.”

Looking up, she saw the deep growl of a voice was coming from a fully armored Hirogen hunter who had just transported into the room across her desk. His own rifle aimed between her eyes. Her hand tightened on the phaser but she didn't dare move just yet.

“Get off my ship,” she warned.

The hunter half-smirked, “Such feisty prey.”

Then she felt it again. The displacement of air. This time it came from behind. She glanced over her shoulders and saw two armed hunters just behind her. She let go of the phaser, realizing she was out-gunned and out-matched, and slowly sat back in her chair.

“What do you want?”

Instead of responding to her inquiry he looked to his soldiers, “Restrain her.”

The two soldiers roughly grabbed her arms, she managed to free one and get a solid punch in one of their faces before getting hit with the butt of a weapon in her side and thrown to the deck. One of them flipped her onto her stomach while the other produced a contraption made completely of black straps. Kathryn saw it out of the corner of her eye and could only assume it was the same type of restraint she'd read about in Tuvok and Seven's reports from when they were hostages on a Hirogen ship.

“Computer! Initiate--” she shouted, but didn't get another word in when a large, scaly hand covered her mouth.

  
  


=/\=

  
  


Harry Kim had been working on some equations for engineering when he heard the small incessant blip from his station.

“Commander,” he said disbelievingly as his fingers flew over the console, “we have intruders.”

“What?”

In the time it took Chakotay to stand from his chair and look at Harry, five Hirogen hunters had beamed onto the bridge with rifles aimed at Voyager's crew. Even Tuvok didn't have time to reach for his phaser. One of the soldiers walked right up to Chakotay and grabbed his arm while pointing his weapon point-blank in his face.

“Tell your people to move over there,” he growled and gestured to the port science station.

Chakotay looked around to make sure everyone was paying attention, “You heard the man.”

The crew was shuffled over to the side of the bridge. Three of the hunters kept their weapons trained on them while the other two went to the tactical and command consoles where they began to input commands. Chakotay and Tuvok shared a silent eye-contact that ended with them both looking toward the ready room doors. Harry became overwhelmed with guilt, he thought that if he had payed more attention to his sensor readings that the Hirogen wouldn't have been able to take the ship so easily. Tom's thoughts went to B'elanna in engineering.

  
  


=/\=

  
  


Kathryn was beginning to struggle from the lack of oxygen. Either the Hirogen hunter didn't know that she needed her nose to breathe or he just didn't particularly care. The added weight of him kneeling on her back wasn't helping either. She scratched the side of her face on the heavy metal armor of the hunter's hand when she twisted her head to get some air. He simply used his other hand to push her head harder into the carpet.

The first soldier, the one who seemed to be in charge, opened something that looked like an old style communications device, “You may release her. Voice authorization has been disabled.”

The soldier stood and let the Captain catch her breath. Her arms had been successfully restrained behind her and they no longer considered her to be a threat.

“What do you want? If you're going to kill us, just do it,” she managed to get out through gasps of air as she struggled to stand.

The lead soldier motioned to his men and they each grabbed one of Kathryn's arms and lifted her to her feet with ease.

“I'm not going to kill you or your crew just yet,” he snarled.

“Why?”

The soldier gave that uneven smirk again, “State your name and rank.”

“Computer, initiate self-destruct sequence, authorization Janeway pi-one-one-zero.”

“Unable to comply.”

“Computer authorize Janeway voice pattern.”

“Unable to comply.”

Kathryn narrowed her eyes, “What have you done with my crew?”

“They will be dealt with. State your name and rank.”

“Allow my crew to live, they were following my orders.”

“Every time you do not answer me, I will personally kill one of your crew in front of you,” the hunter's face was mere centimeters from Kathryn's, “State your name and rank.”

She wanted to spit on him. “Captain Kathryn Janeway.”

“Good,” the hunter removed a box from his belt and opened it, taking out a small piece of technology no bigger than a thumb nail, “hold her.”

One of the soldiers wrapped his arm around her torso and held her head to one side with the other. Kathryn struggled to no avail. The one in charge stepped closer to her.

“What is that?” she asked, failing to not sound frightened.

“The future,” he responded as he pressed the small device to her skin just under her ear.

Kathryn tried not to scream as the object worked it's way through her skin, but there was only pain. A white hot searing stab began from where the device was placed and radiated through her head and down her shoulder and spine. When the worst of it had subsided, she realized that the arm around her was the only thing keeping her upright.

“State your name and rank.”

“Why are you doing this?” the scratchiness of her voice surprised her, she hadn't remembered screaming.

The Hirogen simply grabbed her face with his large hand and scowled, “Name and rank.”

Kathryn wrenched her face away, “Captain Kathryn Janeway.”

The Hirogen seemed satisfied. He opened the rectangular device he had and input some commands, stopping for a moment to look in Kathryn's eyes before delivering the final sequence.

Kathryn's vision went black and she shrieked from the pain. The small triangular device under her skin sent wave after wave of throbbing agony throughout her entire body. Her arms convulsed against the restraints. She thought it would never stop. It was so overwhelming. Her thoughts were carved away and she felt her body slump to the deck. When the world slowly came back to her, she was curled up on her side, breathing heavily, and staring at the hunter's boots. She was lifted onto her knees and held in place by strong hands when she started to sway.

The hunter's face descended into her field of vision, “State your name and rank.”

“What?” she could hardly focus on the man in front of her.

He crouched down and held her face again, “Name and rank.”

“Kath-- Captain Kathryn Janeway,” she slurred.

“Hmm,” the Hirogen looked displeased as he consulted his device.

Kathryn felt more stinging pain in the side of her neck, this time it was a manageable amount. However, her mind grew more confused and disorganized. She felt as though the world around her was slipping away.

The Hirogen's face met hers again and she recoiled at the ugliness. Never had she seen such a hideous species.

“State your name and rank.”

Kathryn felt as though she'd collapse from the dizziness, “Ensign Kathryn Janeway.”

The leader looked questioningly to his subordinate, “It is their lowest rank,” was his reply.

“This isn't right at all,” he grumbled and handed the device to one of his soldiers who then began a series of new commands.

“The presets are not functioning, Alpha. Their biology is slightly more complex than anticipated,” said the other Hirogen.

Kathryn gasped as her neck began to burn and it became harder to breathe, tears steamed down her face, and the world around her made no sense.

“State your name and rank.”

Kathryn looked up to the booming voice, “Daddy?”

“Turn it off,” he said, disgusted.

  
  


=/\=

  
  


The bridge had been completely manned by Hirogen. The crew was told to get on their knees with the threat of being shot if they moved. All they could do was watch as Voyager's systems were compromised by the intruders. No one knew about the rest of the ship. Had the lower decks been taken? Was the doctor still online? Was the captain blissfully unaware of the hostile take over because she happened to be in her ready room at the time? Chakotay took a stab at diplomacy.

“I want to speak to your leader,” he said calmly to one of men pointing a rifle at him.

“Such willful prey,” all eyes turned to a gravel-like voice that came from the upper section of the bridge, “our leader is busy right now. You will wait.”

A moment of silence passed before the crew heard screams coming through the closed ready room doors. Chakotay was halfway to his feet before he even realized, but stopped when a hand clasped firmly over his shoulder. He looked back at Tuvok in a panic but the Vulcan man simply inclined his head forward. The Commander followed his line of sight to the armed guard who looked like he was one breath away from shooting him in the face. With every last ounce of self-control he had, he managed to get back on his knees. Ensign Kim felt like he was going to be sick. Tom Paris just hoped that whatever was happening, it was going to end soon.

“What are you doing to her?” Chakotay directed his question to the Hirogen who had spoken before.

No one payed him any attention. The screaming stopped as quickly as it had started. Chakotay's blood boiled as he imagined ripping out each of their throats. And he would, given even the slightest opportunity.

Only a few moments passed by before Kathryn's screams started again, but this time they sounded worse. These ones sounded guttural, unbearable. Chakotay began to tremble with rage but didn't dare move. Tom Paris' mouth hung open as he stared at the ready room doors and Harry Kim nearly fainted. Tuvok's face remained composed even though his palms began to bleed where his nails broke into his skin.

  
  


=/\=

  
  


Kathryn lay on her ready room floor, staring at the ceiling and trying to figure out what the hell just happened. She knew there were Hirogen. Knew that they restrained her and put some device on her. She knew that her whole body ached and she'd kill for a glass of water but beyond that she was missing something.

“State your name and rank.”

She remembered the threat to her crew's safety, “Captain Kathryn Janeway,” she croaked.

“Good enough. There's still some technical issues that need to be sorted, but your holographic doctor should be able to help with that. Let us show your crew what they have to look forward to.”

  
  


=/\=

  
  


The ready room doors hissed open and every pair of eyes on the bridge turned to see who would step forward.

Chakotay's dark eyes fill with rage as he saw Kathryn being dragged by two hunters with another one in tow. Her short hair was a mess, there was blood on one side of her face, her feet hardly moved. She barely looked conscious.

The Hirogen who entered last stood in the middle of the bridge and addressed the Voyager crew, “My prey, witness the future,” he turned back to the Captain and stepped into her personal space, “State your name and rank.”

Kathryn swallowed around the dryness in her throat, “Captain Kathryn Janeway,” she rasped.

The Alpha Hirogen turned away from her and fiddled with his control device. Kathryn gasped and her legs gave out, the guards holding her arms kept her mostly upright. Chakotay's breathing became erratic, this time it was Tom's hand that found his shoulder to try and keep him in check. The Commander hardly even noticed, he was too concerned with the way the Alpha held the captain's face so that she had to look at him when he made his demand a second time.

“State your name and rank.”

Kathryn tried to struggle away weakly, “Please, stop.”

“What did I say I would do to your crew if you refused to answer me?”

“What? I don't have a crew,” she looked up and her eyes were filled with unbridled fear, “I'm just a science officer.”

Chakotay had never heard her voice so small or unsure of herself.

At that the Hirogen genuinely smiled, “Name, rank,” he paused, “and posting.”

“I told you already!”

“Tell me again!” he raised his hand as if to hit her and she let out an undignified sob as she flinched backward into the soldiers holding her.

“Kathryn Janeway!” she yelled quickly to stave off the attack, “Ensign,” her voice quivered, “Science officer, U.S.S. Al-Batani.”

Tom's hand slipped from Chakotay's shoulder and the Commander looked to his blonde friend. His features were set in shock, and his wide eyes were fixed to the Captain. Chakotay didn't understand what was going on and looked to Tuvok for some semblance of an answer.

Maybe it was because he had spent the last four years getting to learn all the features on Tuvok's face that he could see the subtle differences now. His brow was as furrowed as he'd ever seen it and the corners of his lips were down. If Tuvok was ever going to openly look disturbed, that was it. The Commander's eyes fell back to the Captain's pain-filled ones.

“Stop this!” Chakotay shouted.

“Silence, prey,” warned the hunter closest to him.

“Do you hear that?” asked the Alpha of Kathryn.

“Please stop,” she fruitlessly struggled to get away again, “you're killing him!”

“Who am I killing?”

“Please, please, stop,” she openly sobbed now, “we were on a science mission. This isn't right!”

“ _Who_ am I killing?”

“Captain Paris! Please! Stop hurting him!”

The Alpha seemed highly amused by this turn of events. Chakotay's heart broke even as his confusion grew. Tom was white as a ghost and Harry was turning a nasty shade of green.

“We will talk more about your Captain Paris later,” the Alpha said as he continued to work with the device in his hand.

Kathryn yelped and sagged against her captors.

“Name and rank.”

Kathryn's mouth pressed into a thin line and she blinked slowly. Chakotay thought she looked like she was going to be sick.

“Name and rank!” the Alpha stepped up to her and pulled her head back by her hair. Her mouth opened and she mumbled something incomprehensible before her eyes rolled back into her head and her whole body went lifeless.

“Leave her,” the Alpha ordered. The guards released her arms and let her crumble to the deck.

“Bastards!” Chakotay shouted as he dove for the Alpha Hirogen, only to be stopped by a swift knock to the ribs by a rifle.

“Transport them to the cargo hold,” the leader said indifferently.

A beam of white light consumed them and they found themselves in cargo bay two with most of the other crew, again surrounded by Hirogen. Harry ran off to the side and vomited. Tom sat down and put his head in his hands. Chakotay slammed his fist down onto the deck and cursed. Tuvok sat down and carefully steepled his fingers.

They had been defeated, the ship taken, and all they could do now was wait and look for an escape.


End file.
